


Happiest Place on Earth

by PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Waluigi, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Disney World & Disneyland, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Shiro's Potato Salad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Lance works on Main Street, USA in Disneyland, and most of his close friends come from work. He loves his job. And then Shiro's little brother Keith tries to stay the night in the park.





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a long time ago (thanks jae) and so now here it is.

Lance smiled at the last few guests leaving the park. “Have a nice night!” He waved at a sleepy little girl in an ear headband and turned to go grab his jacket. “I’m heading home, Shiro.”

“Alright, Lance, have a nice night.” Shiro smiled. “Keith, I can see you.” He glared over Lance’s shoulder.

Lance spun around. A man in the _stupidest_ leather jacket Lance had ever seen climbed out of a tree. “Who the-”

“This is Keith, my brother. Who _shouldn’t be trying to sneak around Disneyland after hours,”_ Shiro grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him over.

“Hi.” Keith smiled at Lance and glared up at Shiro. “I wasn’t sneaking around. I was in a tree, how is that-”

“You’ve been doing the same thing for 2 years. You can’t go in the Haunted Mansion at night to talk to the ghosts-” Shiro was cut off by Keith wrenching his arm out of Shiro’s grasp and stepping over to stand beside Lance.

“I know, I wasn’t trying to, shut up, I’m gonna walk with Lance, so he can make sure I’m all out of the park! You don’t have to Shiro, have a nice night protecting Mickey Mouse!” He grabbed Lance’s arm and spun them around, nearly dragging Lance through the security gates and out into the long, shop-lined streets. People were still making their way out of gift shops, and Lance heard a particularly familiar laugh.

“Hunk, go, I have customers!” Allura smacked Hunk’s shoulder. “You have work to do, too!”

“I know! I came in to see if you knew where Pidge was.” Hunk glanced out the Build-A-Bear door. “Lance!!”

Lance waved. “Hi Hunk!” He glanced at Keith, still clinging to his arm, now looking intently at the Build-A-Bear storefront. “I’m kinda busy, otherwise I’d help you look.”

“Who’s that, Lance?” Allura leaned over the counter to get a better look at the man on Lance’s arm.

“Uh.. Shiro’s brother.” Lance responded.

“Hi.” Keith waved a bit, letting go of Lance’s arm to step into the shop.

“I thought I was supposed to walk you-” Lance began.

“I want a bear.” Keith looked through the spool-shaped barrels of unstuffed animals.

“Do you want some help choosing one?” Allura asked in her perfect customer service voice.

“Lance can help me, right?” Keith looked up, a smirk on his face.

Lance sighed. “Fine.” He stepped over. “What do you want?”

Keith slid closer, their hips touching. “What looks the most badass?”

“It’s Build-A-Bear, I think you’re gonna have a hard time finding that.” Lance grabbed a black cat. “Here.”

Keith stared at the deflated plush for a moment before snatching it out of Lance’s hand. “Cool. This one.” He turned to Allura, holding up the empty plush cat like some gory hunting trophy.

Allura smiled and walked over to help him stuff it. “Lance, you want in on the ritual?”

Keith looked between Lance and Allura. “Ritual?”

Hunk laughed. “Have a nice night, Allura!” He winked at Lance and headed out.

Allura took the cat and quickly filled it with stuffing. Lance watched her hands move, blushing. “Okay, Keith.” She pointed at the boxes of stuffed red hearts. “Grab one of those.”

Keith snatched up a dark red one. “Okay.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Allura smiled and Lance’s heart melted.

“Uh…” Keith stared at the cat. “A boy.”

“Okay. Put his heart on your forehead so he’s smart.” She tapped her own forehead, grinning.

“What?” Keith looked confused out of his mind.

“Do it, Keith, she doesn’t give in.” Lance held back his laughter as Keith raised the heart to his forehead.

Allura clapped. “Hold it to your own heart, so he loves you.”

“This is so stupid.” Keith touched the heart to his chest anyway.

“Now spin around.” Allura twirled her finger.

“What’s that one for?” Keith grumbled.  
“Just do it! Spin!” She took his shoulders and spun him around. Lance had to turn away before he started crying with laughter.

Keith shook her off after 2 spins. “Okay okay! Now what?” He tried to look angry, but his smile was obvious.

Allura hummed. “Well, I think he’s got enough. Kiss it for luck, since he’s a black cat.”

“Black cats aren’t unlucky, you’re just mean.” Keith kissed the heart and handed it to Allura.

Allura laughed. “Fine.” She slid the heart into the cat and tugged on the thread, tying it and cutting it off with quick motions. Lance was obsessed with how graceful she was. “Your cat is all finished! You wanna get him some clothes?”

Keith looked over at Lance. “You picked him out.”

“I’m not choosing clothes for your cat.” Lance crossed his arms.

“Fine.” Keith walked into the short aisles of clothes, grabbing a leather jacket. He held it up so Lance could see. “This look good?”

“Oh my god.” Lance rubbed his face. “If they sold a jacket as stupid as yours, would you get that one?”

“My jacket isn’t stupid, it’s cool.” Keith pouted.

“Whatever you say, Mullet.” Lance watched Keith sit at one of the button-shaped stools. “What are you naming him?”

Keith frowned at the screen for a moment. “Uh… Oh, I know.” He looked over his shoulder at Lance. “Look away.”

“It’s literally a stuffed cat-”

“I said look away!”

Lance sighed and turned around. “This is so dumb. I could be driving home right now.”

“Yeah, well, you should have made Shiro take me home, huh?” Keith typed for a second, then dragged Lance to the register.

Allura smiled at them. “All done?”

Keith nodded. He set the cat and the jacket on the counter, pulling his wallet from a pocket inside his jacket. “See, Lance? Cool.”

“Whatever.” Lance watched Allura.

“Alright, that’s 30 dollars.” Allura looked up at Keith.

“Jesus, that’s a lot.” Keith handed over a few bills.

“You pay for quality, Keith. This _is_ Disneyland after all.” Lance joked. He nearly lost his mind when Allura smiled at him and laughed.

“You’re right, Lance. It’s Disney quality!” She put the cat in a carrier box, sliding the jacket in beside it.

“Do I need the box?” Keith put his wallet away.

“Do you not want it?”

“Not really.” Keith held out his hand.

“Alright then.” Allura took the cat back out and slipped the jacket onto it. “Here we are, little Brightside’s looking perfect!”

Lance’s brain nearly shut down. He turned to Keith, still processing. “You named your stuffed cat Brightside.”

Keith blushed. “Yes.”

Lance covered his face with his hands. “You named your cat. After a 2005-”

“2004!” Keith cut in.

Lance looked up, incredulous. “Oh my god you know the year and everything. You named your cat after a _2005_ emo rock song.”

“Yes.” Keith held Brightside to his chest. “And I love him.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, fine. Come on.”

Keith waved at Allura as they left. “She’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Lance’s mind swam with thoughts of Allura.

Keith glanced down the street. “Oh my god let’s go, LEGO store!!!”

“Oh my god.” Lance let himself be dragged into the LEGO store. “Do you have to-”

“Yes. I want a LEGO spaceship.” Keith let go of Lance’s arm by the door.

Pidge walked over to stand beside Lance. “Hey.”

Lance looked down at them. “Hey, pidgeon. Hunk was looking for you.”

“Was he?”They watched Keith move through the store. “He probably wanted to go to dinner already. Who’s the mullet?”

“Keith.” Lance stared as Keith lifted up a box of LEGO.

“Shiro’s brother? Really?” Pidge looked up at Lance. “You’re hanging out with Shiro’s little brother?”

“I have to make sure he gets out of the park.” Lance sighed. Keith walked to the counter, the other clerk recognising him.

“Ah. Yeah, that’s… Okay.” Pidge shook their head and went back to work organizing LEGO boxes.

Keith jogged back to Lance, holding his yellow bag and his cat, a shit eating grin on his face. “Okay, now we can go.”

Lance sighed. “All the way out?”

“Yes.” Keith took his arm again.

“Fine, okay.” Lance led him to the street. “Have a nice night, Keith.”

“Can I get your number?” Keith pulled out his phone.

“I- You- My… What?” Lance spluttered for a second.

“Your number, Lance.” Keith grinned. “Come on, I’ll just get it from Shiro otherwise.”

Lance grumbled and typed hi number into Keith’s phone. “Fine, just don’t try to sneak into the park to talk to the Haunted Mansion ghosts.”

“Oh my _GOD_ shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck season 8. Thanks for reading! Comments would be lovely, I don't prewrite these so yall are welcome to try to influence me!


End file.
